


I’m Sorry For Making You Feel That Way

by iBeCammy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBeCammy/pseuds/iBeCammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall have been in a relationship for five years but when Harry starts spending more time with Louis than with Niall, he takes matters into his own hands and walks out of Harry.<br/>--</p><p>Okay, I write poor summaries and that's probably the best one I've ever written but idek if it has anything to do with the actual two-shot. Oh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Sorry For Making You Feel That Way

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hai, thanks for taking time to read this. This is my first work on AO3 and depending on the kind of response this gets, it probably won't be the last! Haha, well thanks again. Apologies if it seems a little short and shit but it's my first time on here, I want to see what people think before I start writing lengthier pieces. ooo. This is a two shot and I'll post the second part when I get around to it within the next week or so!

PART 1 of 2 - I’m Sorry For Making You Feel That Way [Niall/Harry Two Shot]  
  
For the third time that week, Harry had left me alone in the flat. Whenever I ask him what he was doing or who he was with, his reply was always the same. “I was just with Louis, but it’s none of your business Niall!” I’m sick of it. I’m his boyfriend of five years for god’s sake. Or I was.  
  
I pull out a duffel bag from the wardrobe and start to pulling clothes out of my wardrobe and starting to lay them on the bed. There’s no point in putting them in the bag yet, I’m not exactly the neatest person but I need it all to fit. Once I’d got all the clothes I was taking to Zayn’s with me, I carefully folded it up and placed them in the bag on top of my trainers and snapbacks that I was taking.  
  
I could go and stay with Liam and Danielle but they have more pressing matters to be attend to right now. Danielle’s getting closer and closer to her due date; it’d be unfair for me to dump all my shit on them right now just before she gives birth to Niall Junior. I’d decided that I would call the baby child Niall Junior regardless of the gender because who the hell wouldn’t name their child after me? I am beautiful, famous Niall Horan of One Direction.  
  
I decided against waiting for Harry’s return and quickly scribbled him a note letting him know where I was and where I would be once he’d decided.  
  
 _Harry,_  
I apologise for having to do it like this but you seem to be spending more time with Louis than with me and I just can’t handle it anymore. You’ve been with him for months and you always shut me out saying it’s none of my business well I’m sorry Harry – If you’d rather be with him just say it, don’t leave me hanging. It’s brought back all of my insecurities over the two of you again. Is it me? Is it something I did? Am I just too ugly and you never wanted to be with me in the first place? I’m sorry to have to do this over a note, but we’re over. Once you’ve had time to clear your head and think about it all, I’ll be with Zayn and Perrie. Goodbye Harry.  
Love Niall x  
  
I placed the note on the coffee table because no doubt Harry’ll come home, stick the TV on and put his feet up. He should see it there. I took my key off so he knew I was being serious about it all and placed it on the note.  
  
I left the flat with the duffel bag slung over my shoulder and closed the door behind me. This felt like closure to the end of a long relationship so as I started the short journey to Zayn’s, tears started falling down my face. I can’t help it. I really loved him – I still do. But he needs to get his priorities right.  
  
I arrived at Zayn and Perrie’s tears still fresh on my face and knocked twice. Perrie answered the door, took one look at my face and pulled me in for a hug. “Niall mate, what’s happened?” she asked with the caring look she always seemed to have whenever she spoke to me. “I left him. He’s spending too much time with Louis – it’s like he doesn’t even care for me anymore.” I sobbed and she tightened the hug. “Come in Nialler, you’re welcome to stay with us as long as you want, okay?” I nodded against her shoulder and pulled away muttering a quick “Thanks Perrie. Is he in?”  
“He’s writing a song for the band I think, he’s in the living room if you want to help him out” she smiled sweetly before going back to what she was doing before I arrived.  
  
“Hey Z, what’re you up to?” I asked as I approached him taking a seat beside him.  
“Writing a song for the band, it’s called Moments” he replied with a smile. **[A/N I know it was written by Ed Sheeran but it worked for me, okay? xD I also know it was the first album Up All Night but I changed it because yeah… it’s FICTION]** “Can I hear what you’ve got, or is it top secret that we have to listen to it together?” I asked him with a cheery grin, this is what I like being at Zayn’s just being with him takes your mind off things you’d otherwise not want to be thinking about. “Um yeah I guess but don’t laugh or judge me, okay? It’s not finished.”  
“I’m not gonna judge you mate; it’s you that should be judging me… I left Harry by a note on the coffee table so…”  
  
“I’m sorry Niall, it’ll all be okay. Trust me.” Zayn said before pulling me into a man hug.  
“I doubt it, all he seems to do is hang around with Louis and it hurts y’know? I’ve been with him for five years and for weeks he’s just be clinging off of him so…” I started but Zayn cut him off.  
“I feel you Nialler but don’t let it get you down, I’ll let you listen to what I have and you can help me finish it yeah?” **  
**“Sure thing bud, sing it to me?” I asked and he just sent me his goofy smile before singing the song to me.  
  
 **~**  
It was a couple of hours later, Zayn and Niall had been adding to and removing parts from the song until they had something they were mostly happy with and sang it together, with a guitar supplement to Perrie. We finished singing and she pulled us both into a hug and started rambling on about how good it was. Her and Zayn seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes but were interrupted by the house phone ringing. “Could you get that Ni? I need to have a quick word with Zayn” Perrie asked as she grabbed Zayn by the hand and pulled him towards the stairs. I shot him a cheeky wink and picked up the phone. “Hello, Zayn and Perrie’s house” I said into the receiver.  
“N-Niall?” Harry responded, sounding like he was crying.  
“I’m not interested in what you have to say right now Harry. Bye.” It seemed a little harsh to him but it’s what he needed to hear. I’m not in the mood for dealing with him or his shit with Louis right now.


End file.
